Hiroshi Shiba
Hiroshi Shiba is a character from Kotetsu Jeeg and is a major character introduced in the first season of The Knights of the Multiverse. A member of the original Allied Robot Corps during the war against the Mycenae Empire, he was severely injured in an accident and changed into a cyborg by his father, giving him extraordinary powers to save the world from ancient evils. He's also a world-renowned race car driver (especially in Japan, Italy and Latin America) and is the "pilot" of Kotetsu Jeeg. Personality A common trait amongst Allied Robot Corps members, Hiroshi is hot-blooded and short-tempered, but just as dedicated to protecting the Earth from demons from the past and invaders from the future. Unlike the others though, Hiroshi has many self-doubts about his place in the world, most stemming from his robotic enhancements. Even as he's improved his cybernetic skills over the years, he still has many doubts in the back that said cybernetics still make some people look at him like some sort of unnatural freak. History Pre-Series Some years ago, Hiroshi was critically injured in a horrible lab accident. Thankfully his father, Professor Shiba (a very talented scientist/archeologist), he managed to save his life by giving him robotic enhancements. This was kept secret from Hiroshi and everyone else in his family until one day, when during a drag race, he was thrown from his car and was run over/bounced off of three other racers... only to discover he was completely unharmed. Season 1 Call to Arms Atros Season 2 Season 3 Abilites & Equipment Driving Skills Enhanced Durability As implied by the racing incident mentioned earlier, even in his human form, Hiroshi is able to take some very strong blows. This also allows him to breathe in space. Cyborg Form By bumping his fists together and shouting "Change Cyborg!", Hiroshi gains a set of armor. This form gives him enhanced strength & durability, and increased speed, allowing him to run several miles in seconds and jump great distances. "Build Up!" By bumping his fists together in his cyborg form and shouting "Build Up!", Hiroshi flashes into a ball of light and transforms into Jeeg's head. Relationships Fellow Allied Robot Corps Members Galvion Hiroshi and Galvion are the very definition of competitive rivals, challenging each other to something every time they race. Still, the two are still very sportsman-like towards each other, congradualting each other on all their wins. At the very least, he doesn't just diss Galvion just because he's a robot (aside from the occasional jokes, of course). Koji Kabuto If Hiroshi and Galvion are the definition of competitive, then he and Koji are the very definition of friendly rivals. They're always having "friendly" banter, race each other on their motorcycles whenever they get the chance, and egging each other on over whenever one of them slips up. Rom Stol Atros Notes A small detail, but Hiroshi's popularity in Latin America and Italy is in reference to the original anime's huge popularity in the two countries. Category:Crystal Knights Category:Season 1 Introductions Category:Characters from Earth Prime Category:Allied Robot Corps Category:Cyborgs Category:Mech Pilots Category:Males Category:Go Nagai Characters Category:Anime Characters